


The Music Never Stops

by boomgoesboom



Series: The Music Never Stops [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomgoesboom/pseuds/boomgoesboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U </p>
<p>Tobin, Ashlyn and Kelley are in a rock band on the brink of getting a recording contract when their lead singer decides to quit the band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic... So please leave some feedback!

The sound of her feet hitting the pavement made a steady rhythm against the silence of the early morning. Running was the one thing that could make her forget about her problems and the worries that she had. For example, on the eve of being offered a recording contract, her band's lead singer Emily decided that she was no longer interesting in making music. And so she ran to think things through, to deal with the frustration that she was feeling and she ran to experience the feeling of a runner's high.

She had started the band in college with her friends Kelley, Ashlyn, and Emily. They had started small by playing gigs at the college for fundraisers or events that the college put on. Then they found a few coffee shops and bars to play at in and around Portland. After about a year they started to get some attention from the music scene in Seattle. 

Halfway through their sophomore year of college they would travel up to Seattle each weekend to play a show. They started getting paid and had requests from towns in both Washington and Oregon to play shows. They set up a mini tour the summer after their sophomore year and decided to all quit college and see where things went. That was three years ago and now, when they finally have a contract in reach, their lead singer decides to quit. It pissed her off. 

And so she ran, to ease the frustration. Suddenly she sees something out of the corner of her eye. She whips her head around to see someone else running on the track with her. And just like that the girl running behind catches up and passes her saying “On your left,” with a rasp to her voice. 

Stunned she picks up speed, the competitive side of her coming out. As she's running behind the other woman she notices that she has long legs and her strides are long. She notices that she is fast and doesn't seem to be trying at all. She also notices the pink pre-wrap in her hair. She is doing everything she can to catch up the mystery woman, but she can't. After two more laps on the track, she walks over to the bench where her water bottle is and sits down and takes a drink. 

After another two laps the woman comes over and sits down. She grabs a gym bag and starts to change her shoes. Suddenly she speaks, “I've never seen anyone else at this track, do you come here often?”

“No not very often, pretty much when my schedule allows.”

“Oh I see. I'm Alex by the way”

“Tobin, nice to meet ya.”

As they were talking the sun began to rise and Tobin got her first good look at Alex. My god she's gorgeous, Tobin thinks. She has the bluest eyes I've ever seen. I have to get to know this girl.

“So Alex why are running at 7 o'clock in the morning?”

“Well I like to try and get a run in before I have to go to work. Usually I don't have to work until the afternoons, but I got scheduled for the morning today.”

“Cool, Im generally not much of morning person either! If you don't mind me asking, but where do you work?”

“I work at a coffee shop downtown. It's a pretty steady but it gets kinda boring.”

“I think I would love working at a coffee shop. Which one do you work at?”

“It's a place called The Bean...cheesy name I know.”

“I've never been there, I'll have to check it out sometime.”

Just then Tobin's phone buzzed letting her know she had just received a text message.

Tobs! Remember we are going to meet with the record label today in Seattle. So we need to leave pretty soon. -Kelley.

“Hey sorry Alex I actually need to head out. I'm going to Seattle with a couple of friends in about an hour. It was really nice to meet you.”

“Yeah you too! So I'll see you around sometime?”

“Definitely.”

Tobin grabbed her phone and water bottle and walked to her bike that she had locked up near the bench. As she was riding back to the apartment she shared with Ashlyn and Kelley her thoughts wandered to Alex and her stunning blue eyes. As she pedaled on she made up her mind to wait a week and then check out the coffee shop that Alex worked at. As she thought of Alex she smiled a little and knew that today was going to be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band gets some bad news at their meeting in Seattle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this might be a lot longer than I had originally intended. Im thinking of maybe making this part 1 in a series. What do you guys think?

Chapter 2

Kelley sat on their couch lazily strumming a new chord progression she had been working on. She was annoyed, annoyed that Tobin would leave with just a hastily scribbled note this morning, when they had possibly the most important meeting of their bands career. She was also nervous, the label had no idea that their lead singer had suddenly decided to call it quits. So she strummed, her fingers changing shapes by muscle memory. First she played an A chord, followed by a D chord that changed into an F sharp minor bar chord and back to the D chord. 

Suddenly the door to their apartment flew open and Tobin ran in with a goofy grin spread across her face.

“What has you all happy?” Kelley asked a frown on her face.

“Oh nothing, just think today is going to be a good day for us,” Tobin responded. “Im gunna shower real quick and then lets hit the road!”

As Tobin walked into the bathroom, Kelley resumed playing her guitar. Guitar was about the only thing that could keep her calm for an extended period of time. Otherwise she was usually bouncing off the walls. After a couple of minutes Ashlyn walked into the room.

“Did Tobin finally come back home?” she asked.

Kelley stopped playing and put her guitar away before responding. “Yes she's in the shower.”

“Cool. What song was that. What you were playing I mean,” the blonder haired girl asked.

“Oh nothing, just something that I've been working on for awhile. I just can't seem to come up with any lyrics for it though. Maybe I'll run it passed Tobin and see if she can think of anything later tonight. I only have the basic chord progression, no lead parts yet.”

“Well it sounded badass so you need to finish it,” Ashlyn teased. 

“Yeah, yeah I'll get there...TOBIN!!! Hurry up we have to leave soon if we want to get to Seattle on time!” Kelley yelled. 

“IM ALMOST DONE, geez...”

Kelley stayed on the couch but couldn't help and fidget. Finally Tobin was ready to go and the three bandmates piled into Ashlyn's car and drove up to Seattle.

*----* 

As they walked into the recording labels main office they immediately saw the wall with the label's gold records on it. Tobin felt a sense of awe, while they made Kelley feel a bit nervous. Ashlyn as always was not bothered by them. Just then a man walked up to them and showed them into one of the many conference rooms in the building. 

“Miss Solo will be with you in just a moment, she is finishing up a meeting with the CEO of the company at the moment.”

After a few minutes a woman walked into the room. She had long dark hair and a face that said she didn't tolerate any nonsense. Immediately Kelley was drawn to her aura of confidence and her natural beauty. 

“Man it looks like she could care less if she even talked to us,” Ashlyn whispered.

“Yeah...” Tobin replied.

All Kelley could do was think about how stunning she was and how she wanted to get to know her better. Preferably in a more intimate way. “Stop thinking about that!” She mentally scolded herself.

“So you must be The Nutmeg Queens. I'm Hope Solo, I am a talent manager here at Corner Kick Records. I was under the impression that there were four members in the band?” 

All three of the girls looked at one another before Ashlyn spoke up, “There were, but our lead singer decided to quit when we received your offer. Im sorry there wasn't really any time to tell you guys.”

“Well this changes things. We can't proceed from a financial stand point on a untested band. Without your lead singer that we have seen it would be foolish for us to take a chance on you guys. What I would suggest is find yourself a new vocalist, or hell one of you be the vocalist and do some gigs. Have the new vocalist get some experience and we will follow you guys for a while, and possibly if we like what we hear we'll give you a call. Sorry that you drove all this way for nothing, but here's my card.” Hope handed her card to Ashlyn and left the room.

After they sat there for a few a minutes, the young man who escorted them earlier came back into the room. “If you would follow me out please.” They followed him to the main lobby. Before they could leave however he stopped them. “Ms. Solo wanted me to get your numbers, so she could check up on you guys periodically.”

After they had written their numbers down on a form they left and made the drive back to Portland. 

“Well that sucked...” Tobin stated as she walked into their apartment. 

Kelley and Ashlyn just nodded their heads at Tobin. Ashlyn closed the door and went to the refrigerator and grabbed three beers. She handed one to Kelley and Tobin and sat on the couch.

“Well we'll just have to figure it out. We've come to far to stop now,” she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Ashlyn start to hang up flyers for vocalist auditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for waiting. I've got a pretty busy next couple of weeks but I will do my best to write! Also I think Im going to make this the first part in a series. Sorry its moving kinda slow!

“Guys we need to figure out what we want to say on these flyers...” Ashlyn complained. “If we want to start playing shows again we need a new singer.”

“Yes we know, just put on the date of the audition and the place where we are holding auditions and we'll print them off and hang them up!” Kelley said.

It was three days after their meeting with Hope Solo and the record company. All three girls were slightly annoyed with one another, because the process of making and printing these flyers was taking a lot longer than expected. Finally after another 15 minutes, Ashlyn got up from the computer and walked over to the printer. She grabbed the stack of flyers that she had printed and divided the pile up into thirds.

“Ok so lets all go out and hang these up at different spots. I think that Tobin should hit up the random stores around town, Kelley maybe hang a few up on the college campus and I'll hit up the bars.” Ashlyn said.

“Sounds good to me,” Tobin replied. 

*---*

After driving around town for two hours Tobin had one flyer left and she knew exactly where she was going to hang it up. She opened the door to The Bean coffee house secretly hoping that Alex was working. As she walked in she noticed a public bulletin board and quickly hung up their flyer. She then made her way to the counter so she could order her drink. She smiled when she saw that the person behind the counter was wearing pink pre-wrap in her hair. When it was her turn to order she once again was enthralled by Alex's blue eyes.

“Tobin! How was your trip to Seattle?”

“It was ok, glad to be home. How are you?”

“I'm pretty good. What can I get you to drink?” 

“I just want a latte please.”

“Ok one latte coming right up. I'll bring it out to you when its ready.”

Tobin quickly found a spot to sit near the back of the coffee house. She noticed a small stage set against one of the walls. She wondered how they had never played her before. The coffee shop was exactly the kind of place that they played every weekend the first six or eight months of the band's existence. As she waited for her latte, her thoughts started to drift to the barista and her piercing blue eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about how she wanted to be close to Alex and these thoughts confused Tobin. Never before had she had these type of feelings for another girl. Suddenly she was interrupted from these thoughts when Alex sat down across from her with her latte.

“Hey I hope you don't mind, but I took my break and was wondering if I could join you?”

Tobin smiled, “Yeah that would be great!”

Alex returned Tobin's smile. “Awesome so I hope this isn't to weird, but I feel like I want to get to know you. So who is Tobin?

Can this be happening Tobin thought. She was beyond excited. “No its not weird! I guess the most important things to me are music and soccer. I love them both!”

“Cool are you doing much of either of them?” Alex questioned.

“Unfortunately no.” Tobin responded.

They spent the rest of Alex's break talking about their interests and what was going on in their lives. After half an hour Alex had to go back to work. They said their good-byes and gave each other hugs and exchanged numbers. Tobin left the coffee shop and started to bike back to her apartment. Just as she got on her bike her phone buzzed and she checked her text message.

Thanks for keeping me company on my break today :) -Alex

Tobin smiled and biked home. 

*---*

Ashlyn was tired of hanging flyers. She had one left so she went to her favorite bar with her favorite bartender, who she may or may not have had a crush on for the last year and a half. She walked in sat down at the bar and was happy to see Ali was working today. 

“Hey Ashlyn, the usual?” The brunette asked.

“Yeah that would be awesome.”

Ashlyn looked around and noticed that she was the only one in the bar. Then she looked at her phone and realized it was 3 in the afternoon. She winced at that, but thought what the hell she had nothing else going on today. Ali came back with Ashlyns IPA that she always had and sat down directly across from Ashlyn.

“So hows the band doing Ash?”

“Um well not so good. Actually would hang this up for us? We got denied a contract because Emily quit.”

“I'm sorry to hear that. Yes I would be happy to hang that up for you guys.”

As Ali walked away and put the flyer up behind the bar, Ashlyn shamelessly stared at her ass. Damn she thought, just damn. As Ali sat back down she gave Ashlyn a smile.

“I'm sure everything will work out for you guys.”

“Thanks.”

“So other than me putting up flyers, what is a pretty girl like yourself doing at a bar at three in the afternoon?” Ali asked.

Ashlyn swallowed the lump that suddenly appeared in her throat. Well I just thought that I would visit my favorite bartender to give her some practice on making drinks.”

“Oh I see” Ali rolled her eyes.

The two talked and one beer suddenly turned into six and Ashlyn was starting to feel a pretty good buzz.

“Hey Ali,” Ashlyn said, “I can't believe I'm going to ask this but...Would you want to go out to dinner sometime. My treat?”

Ali blinked and quickly regained her composure. She had been dropping hints to this stunning blonde for months and finally she catches on.

“Um yeah sure. Does Friday night at seven work for you?”

“Yes I'll pick you up?” Ashlyn asked.

“Sounds good. It's a date.”

Ashlyn couldn't believe that this was actually happening. After finishing her beer she paid her tab and started to walk home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auditions for Vocalist finally happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. My little sister got married last weekend and I'm finally recovered! Please leave feedback and thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 4

Ashlyn stole a quick glance at the girl sitting shotgun in her car. They were just heading back to Ali’s place after dinner and she was admiring the other girls profile. Dinner was amazing, it wasn’t awkward like most first dates tend to be. Conversation had come easily and Ashlyn found herself telling Ali things that almost no one knew about her. They had exchanged stories and adventures they had been on. 

After a while Ali looked over and smiled at Ashlyn. “Shouldn’t you be watching the road instead of drooling over me?” She asked with a smile.

“Yeah you’re right!” Ashlyn said blushing slightly. 

“It’s ok! Just wouldn’t want this pretty face to get hurt in a car accident.” Ali teased.

After a few minutes of silence the arrived at Ali’s house. Ashlyn opened the door for Ali and walked her up to her door. 

“So tonight was amazing. Text me when yo get home?” Ali asked.

“Definitely! I had a blast.” Ashlyn said as she began to leave. Before she took two steps Ali grabbed her wrist.

“What? No good night kiss?”

Ashlyn blushed again for the second time that night. She leaned in and felt Ali’s lips connect with her own. The kiss was soft and only lasted a second but Ashlyn loved it. 

“Wow.” She breathed.

Ali smiled. “Good night” and she walked inside.

Ashlyn went back to her car smiling as she drove back to her apartment. 

*——*

Kelley sat at her apartment alone strumming her guitar messing with the same A, D, F#m, D chord progression that Ashlyn had liked so much. Ashlyn was on a date and Tobin was suddenly interested in drinking coffee at all hours of the day. She said she found this great little coffee shop downtown called The Bean. So Kelley sat alone and played. She was starting to get pissed because words for a chorus or verse were still eluding her and she wasn’t used to not being able to come up with lyrics. Every now and then her mind wandered to the talent manager at the label. Her black hair and her icy stare were things that Kelley couldn’t resist. 

“Dammit! I’m done with this progression!” She yelled to no one in particular. 

With that she put her guitar away and turned on the TV to the soccer channel and started watching a British Premier League game. Her thoughts continued to wander to Hope Solo and before she knew it she was spaced out.

“DUDE, you know I love Arsenal. Why didn’t you tell me they were playing?” Tobin said as she entered the room. 

“Oh i guess I got a lot on my mind right now.”

“Like that chord progression you’ve been playing over and over again for the last two weeks? I pretty much have a bass line figured out for it!”

“Yeah that’s it. It’s starting to really bug me.” Kelley responded. 

Tobin could tell that wasn’t everything but decided not to push Kelley to talk. She kind of wanted to watch the game in piece anyway.

Suddenly the door opened and Ashlyn waltzed in with the cheesiest grin plastered across her face. She practically danced to her room before shutting the door. 

“I guess someone’s date went pretty well tonight.” Tobin commented. “She usually doesn’t smile like a freak.

“I heard that! And yes it went amazingly well!” Ashlyn yelled from her room. 

*——*

It was the day for vocalist auditions and it was not going well. Kelley sighed again after another idiot wasted their time. They had many girls who just wanted to show up and had not practiced at all. They had a few college guys tryout just because the three of them were “hot”. There were a couple of girls that had some promise but didn't really mesh well with the band. Just as she was about to suggest they give up a there was a knock on the door and a girl entered with some music.

“Alex!” Tobin said surprised.

“Tobin? I didn't know that you were in a band. Or that you needed a vocalist.” Alex responded.

“You two know each other?” Ashlyn asked a smile on her face.

“Yeah were friends, she actually works at the coffee house I go to.” Tobin explained as she blushed furiously.

Ashlyn and Kelley exchanged looks. It wasn’t like Tobin to lose her cool so easily. 

“Ok,” Kelley said. “What song are you auditioning with?”

“Crazy on You by Heart,” Alex responded. 

With that The Nutmeg Queens started to play. Kelley loved this song. It had one of the most badass opening riffs in her opinion. She always put this song in set lists when she made them. Tobin and Ashlyn quickly got into a groove and everything was going well. And then Alex started to sing. Kelley couldn’t believe her ears. Finally someone who took this seriously. As they ended to song the three bandmates looked at each other and nodded.

“So Alex, do you play guitar too?” Kelley asked.

“Yeah but just chords I’m not really much of a lead player.”   
“Perfect, I’ll do lead stuff while you sing and play rhythm.”

“What seriously! I thought I blew that from the first lyric.”

“Welcome to the band kid.” Ashlyn yells.

Alex fist pumps and immediately hugs Tobin who hugs her back. Kelley and Ashlyn just laugh to each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first band practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is a little longer than the other chapters. I appreciate all the feedback I have gotten. Please keep it coming. Also if you have any criticisms I would love to hear them. Sorry it's going so slow, there's just a lot of setup that needs to be done. Thanks Guys!

Chapter 5

It was their first band practice since Alex had joined the band. Kelley was teaching Alex all of the chord progressions to the cover’s that Alex didn’t know, and trying to teach her their original tunes that they played regularly. Tobin was hovering around trying to teach Alex song lyrics at the same time. Tensions were running a little high and Ashlyn smiled to herself as she watched the scene unfold. 

“I swear Tobin! Leave us alone for a minute! She needs to know these guitar parts before we even think about teaching her lyrics!” Kelley yelled.

Tobin looked like she was going to respond, but thought better of it and walked to her bass amp and sat on it.

“Guys why don’t we take a break and actually play some music for 15 minutes.” Ashlyn reasoned. 

“Yes please. Why don’t we run through Ticket To Ride?” Alex asked.

“Sounds good to me.” Tobin said.

The girls plugged in their guitars and Alex turned on her microphone. Ashlyn took her seat behind the drums and began to count off the beat. Alex only knew about half the lyrics to the Beatles song, and she sang where she could. After they were done playing the song they went right into Crazy on You. Alex performed this song even better than when she had auditioned for the band.

“Wow that went a lot better than I thought it would.” Ash said. 

“Now we just need to get her up to speed on all of the covers and originals,” Kelley responded.

Kelley was practically jumping up and down. She didn’t really care for this part of having a new band mate. She was a little high strung and at the moment extremely fidgety. She knew it would be a good month before they could even think about setting up any gigs and that killed her on the inside. It had been so long since they played a gig. So for the next hour Kelley wrote down a standard set list and they went through each song one by one. First Kelley and Alex would sit in a corner and learn the guitar parts to that particular song. After Alex had the guitar parts down Tobin would saunter over and Kelley would leave. Then Tobin would teach Alex the lyrics to that song. After Alex had the lyrics down they would run through the song a few times until the band thought their run through was acceptable. 

During the fifth song of the set list Alex felt something hit her in the back of the head. She turned around and saw a drum stick lying at her feet.

“Oops, my bad,” Ashlyn smirked. “ That drumstick totally got away from me.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “You better watch it Harris. I’ll get you back somehow.”

“Oooh, I’m so scared,” Ashlyn smirked as she threw her other drumstick and hit Tobin in the back of the head.

“Ouch! What the!” Tobin yelled

“Oops, my bad,” Ashlyn smiled.

“You threw that at me! We weren’t even playing!

“Yeah I was trying to do a trick and it slipped out of my hand.”

“Whatever.”

After another hour or so they had finished teaching Alex this particular 15 song set list. 

“So after band practice drinking time?” Kelley asked. 

“Yeah it’s like a ritual. We go out and have a couple of beers.” Tobin explained to Alex.

“Sounds fun. Where do you want to go?” Alex asked.

“I have an idea I know where Ashlyn wants to go.” Kelley said with a smile.

“Shut it Kels.” Ashlyn said. Instantly Ashlyn thought of Ali and the way her nose crinkled when she smiled. They had been texting each other almost non-stop since their date a week ago. They hadn’t been able to get together since due to Ali’s insane work schedule. Ashlyn shivered at the thought of kissing Ali again or just being able to hold her hand.

“So we go to the usual place. Just so Ashlyn can get rid of all this pent up sexual tension she has going on right now.” Tobin said.

Ashlyn just smiled. 

 

*——*

Ali looked up as the door to the bar opened. She smiled when Ashlyn and her band mates walked into the bar and sat at their usual table. She didn’t recognize the fourth girl that was with them but she assumed that she was the new lead singer of the band. When they got settled Ashlyn sauntered up to the bar.

“Hey. How has work been?”

“Oh pretty good. Better now.” Ali replies.

Ashlyn smiles at the bartender. “Well how bout I make it a little better?” Ashlyn leaned in and gave Ali a kiss on the cheek.

“You’re such a tease Harris. What can I get you guys to drink?” 

“We need a pitcher of whatever is on sale tonight!”

“You guys are so boring. You always get the same things.” Ali said as she walked away. She grabbed a pitcher and filled it with Blue Moon and grabbed four glasses and some lemon wedges. She walked over to their table and set everything down.

“Ok so a pitcher of Blue Moon. Will that be one tab or split up?”

“On one tab. You know the drill.” Ashlyn said with a smile. Her hand found Ali’s arm and it sent shockwaves through Ali’s arm.

“Right. How could I forget. By the way I’m Ali. How did you find yourself with these three?” She asked as she held out her hand for Alex to shake.

“Well I auditioned for their band? Was that a bad idea?” Alex asked with a laugh.

“Well they are kinda crazy.” Ali said as she went back to the bar.

As Ali was walking away Kelley stared at Ashlyn.

“ASH! WAS THAT YOUR DATE LAST FRIDAY?”

“Shush Kels! I don’t think the people across the street heard you! And yes we had a good time.” 

“No kidding! Finally you guys have been dancing around each other for like a year! Damn couldn’t help notice how you were undressing each other with your eyes.”

Ashlyn punched Kelley but couldn’t quite get the image of a naked Ali Krieger out of her head. For the rest of the evening Ashlyn couldn’t help but stare at the gorgeous bartender. Overtime Ali would catch she would wink, and that sent Ashlyn’s heart racing.

*—-*

When they got back to their apartment Tobin stopped Alex before she could get into her car.

“Hey you did a really good job at practice tonight.”

“Thanks its a lot to learn, but I’m excited to learn everything and play a show.”

“Alex I can’t wait.” Tobin said. “Has anyone ever told you that you have a beautiful voice?” Crap I can’t believe I just said that out loud. I’m going to scare her. Good job Tobin, nice.

At hearing these words Alex blushed. Of course Tobin didn’t see it, due to the fact she was mentally scolding herself. 

“Thanks Tobin. That means a lot coming from you.”

With that the girls hugged and Alex went on her way home. Ok maybe that wasn't as bas as I thought it was going to be, Tobin thought to herself. 

*——-*

When she got to her room the first thing Ashlyn did was text Ali.

So I’m thinking maybe a movie date this week sometime?

A minute later her phone went off.

Heck yes! That would be wonderful! :) -Ali

Ashlyn smiled as she got ready for bed. 

In the front room Kelley sat watching TV without really seeing what she was watching. Her thoughts drifted to how Ashlyn and Ali finally got together, even if they had only gone on one date. She knew that more than likely it would last. She also thought about what was going on between Alex and Tobin. It didn’t seem like anything if you didn’t know what to look for. But Kelley and Tobin had been friends forever and she picked up on the fact that Tobin seemed a little unsure of herself around Alex. She wasn’t her usual smooth and chill self around the new vocalist. Eventually her thoughts turned to one Hope Solo. 

Man I need to find a way to see her again. 

As she was thinking that her phone buzzed.

So I heard you ladies have a new vocalist. Play a few gigs and the label might send me to one in a few months. Good Luck.

Kelley about fainted when she saw it was from Hope Solo herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play their first show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this. I know its moving slow, but its going to start to speed up soon! This is a bit longer of a chapter than normal.

Chapter 6

Ashlyn was sitting in the movie theater with Ali, holding hands together with their fingers intertwined. Neither one was really paying too much attention to the movie. Both girls were too busy sneaking glances at one another when they thought the other one wasn’t looking. Ashlyn had chosen a romantic comedy as their movie of choice with actors that can’t seem to act in any other type of movie. About thirty minutes into the movie, Ashlyn was bored and she looked over at Ali. She caught Ali staring at her and that’s when she pressed their hands together. They stayed like that for another half an hour until Ashlyn felt Ali start to rub her arm. This sent shivers up and down Ashlyns arm and she looked over at Ali and couldn’t help stare at her lips.

She noticed that Ali was staring at her too. Im in a movie theater. There’s a ton of people. And I’m going to kiss her. Well screw it. Ashlyn thought. And with that she leaned over and pressed her lips to Ali’s. Ali quickly returned the kiss. The kiss deepened and Ashlyn hesitantly ran her tongue across Ali’s lips. Ali smiled and let Ashlyn slip her tongue into her mouth. 

After a while Ali broke away from the kiss and leaned into Ashlyn’s ear, “This movie is good and all, but do you want to go to the bar and get a few drinks. I get a discount. And after maybe go to my place?”

Ashlyn smiled. “That sounds wonderful.” 

Twenty minutes later they stepped out of the cab and ordered drinks at the bar. They had resumed their make out session in the cab, not caring what the driver thought. As they were sitting Ali waved over a man in his middle years.

“Hey Dave this is Ashlyn. She’s in that band I was telling you about. Do you think we could set up a show here sometime?”

“I think we can arrange that.” Dave replied. “How bout two weekends from now? Saturday night?”

“I’ll have to make sure the others can make it. I’ll let you know tomorrow?” Ashlyn asked surprised.

“Sounds good.” With that Dave walked back to the bar. 

“I hope thats ok?” Ali asked.

“It is definitely ok! Thank you so much for thinking of us!”

They chatted about how terrible the movie was that Ashlyn picked out and about the latest news. Each girl ordered a couple more drinks before they decided to leave.

“So do you want to spend the night at my place?” Ali asked. “I mean I understand if it’s too early . I know its only our second real date, but…”

Ashlyn smirked and kissed Ali on the forehead. “I would love to spend the night.”

Ali relaxed and got a cab. Ashlyn pulled out her phone and texted Tobin and Kelley.

Hey don’t wait up for me tonight. Spending the night at Ali’s.

Almost instantly she got two responses.

Ok cool- Tobin

Bow Chicka Wow-Wow! Go Ash! -Kelley

Laughing slightly at her friends she got into the cab. When they got to Ali’s apartment Ashlyn was blown away. There were movie posters, band posters and posters of soccer plays plastered on the walls. 

“Dude nice digs..” Ashlyn breathed.

“Thanks.” Ali shyly mumbled. 

They decided to watch Netflix before falling asleep. Ashlyn borrowed some of Ali’s clothes to sleep in and got into bed next to Ali. She liked how Ali felt pressed against her while they watched TV. She casually slung her arm over Ali’s shoulders. At this Ali moved in closer. The last thing Ashlyn remembered before she drifted off to sleep was the way it felt to have Ali’s head resting on her shoulder. 

 

*———*

It was the evening of their first show since Alex joined the band. Kelley, Tobin, and Ashlyn were busy getting ready for their show. Alex had ran home after loading everything into the van to also get changed. Kelley finally decided on what she should wear. She walked out of her room and noticed that Tobin was still in the shower. She walked into the living room to see that Ashlyn and Ali were cuddling on the couch waiting to leave for the bar.

“Jeez get a room you two!” Kelley teased.

Ashlyn responded by giving her the middle finger and then kissed Ali just to spite Kelley.

“Oh so cute!” Kelley practically screamed to the annoyance of Ashlyn.

Just then Alex came into the apartment. 

“Hey sorry I’m a little late. I just need to finish my make-up.”

“No worries. Tobin’s not ready yet either.”

Alex walked back towards the hall and stopped at the bathroom. She could hear the shower running so she knocked once and quickly entered. What she saw made her jaw drop. There was Tobin Heath standing in front of the mirror with just her bra and underwear on. What she thought was the shower running was just the sink.

“T-T-Tobin..I’m so sorry. I thought you were still in the shower.” 

“Imagine if you would have gotten in here about two minutes ago..” Tobin responded. Holy crap. Did I just say that to Alex. I just totally flirted hardcore with her. I am not very subtle either. Tobin thought to herself. She was beginning to realize that she was head over heels for the new vocalist.

Alex blushed at the comment that Tobin just made. “Haha yeah that would have been awkward.” I am totally falling for Tobin..I’m not even sure I like girls like that. 

“What is all this ruckus?” Kelley asked. “Oh well this is funny.” she said as she saw the scene before her.

“Hey Ash, Ali you’ll never guess what just happened!” Kelley yelled as she walked away.

“Sorry, I’ll do my makeup in one of the bedrooms.” Alex said as she walked out of the bathroom red-faced. 

*———*

An hour later they were at the bar and unloading their equipment. Sure they were opening for a band from out of town and were only playing an hour, but Tobin was just excited to play again. She looked at the small stage set up in the back corner of the bar and smiled. Once they got all their gear inside they let Ashlyn start setting up her drums. When she was halfway done, the other girls began to get their amps and guitars on the stage. Kelley quickly set up her pedal board and they all plugged in. They had about 20 minutes before they were due to start so they sat at the bar.

“Hey can we get some beers here?” Ashlyn asked with a smile at Ali. Ali had taken her place behind the bar as soon as they got there.

“So a beer for Kelley, Tobin and Alex? And blondy is driving tonight right?” Ali asked with a smirk towards Ashlyn.

“Wait, what no! I need a beer!” Ashlyn whined. 

Ali smiled and handed them four beers. “First two rounds are on the house tonight.”

The band thanked Ali and sat at a table near the stage.

“Are you nervous Alex?” Tobin asked.

“A little. How do you guys deal with the butterflies in your stomach?”

“Well we’ve been doing this awhile. I really don’t get nervous anymore. Just breathe I guess.” Tobin responded.

Soon they started playing. They played a song that Kelley had written about a year ago that generally got audiences going. It had a rocking beat and was one of their more in your face songs. Alex was super nervous but when she started to sing the butterflies disappeared and she just had fun with it. Kelley noticed that there were a lot of people present that used to go to all of their shows when Emily was still apart of the band. 

After they finished the first song Kelley started to interact with the crowd. “Thank you so much everyone. As many of you know we are The Nutmeg Queens. However let me introduce our new vocalist Alex Morgan!”

The crowd cheered and Alex smiled and waved. They quickly went into their next song, which was Ticket to Ride by the Beatles. The crowd started dancing and singing along and Kelley and Tobin looked at each other glad that they still had it. As the gig progressed they loosened up and started up with the antics that they always used to do. Kelley would sometimes go out in the crowd and play the guitar while running through people. She had a wireless transmitter for her guitar. Tobin had a habit of just constantly moving on stage. 

When they got to Ramble On by Led Zeppelin Tobin realized how right this felt. Losing herself in the incredible bass line that this song had, she zoned out and played. Ashlyn played her drums with an intensity that could be felt out in the crowd. Behind the bar Ali had a hard time keeping her eyes off the blonde woman playing the drums. 

Finally after an hour their set was done. They were sweaty and drained, but all four girls couldn’t help but smile. They had done a set of five covers and eight original songs. The gig had gone over very well. They quickly tore their stuff down and loaded it into their van before going to the bar and getting more drinks and settling down to listen to the other band that was playing that night. Tobin couldn’t have been happier and thought that they were a better band already with Alex, than when they had Emily. All she could think about after this successful show was how beautiful Alex looked on stage and how wonderful her voice was. And she had this urge to kiss her after the show was over. She couldn’t wait to set up another show sooner than later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song writing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This is a pretty short chapter, but I have been insanely busy this week. Please tell me what you think, especially about the lyrics. Thank you so much for sticking with this!

Chapter 7

Kelley was sitting strumming the same chord progression that is starting to keep her up at night. She desperately wants to come up with lyrics, but they are as elusive as ever. Since their first gig with Alex, all of their old haunts have called wanting to set up shows with the band. Now they are booked every weekend for the next two months and surprisingly enough getting paid to play at most of the shows. Practices were going well and Alex was fitting in perfectly. Just as she was thinking of her there was a knock on the door. Kelley put her guitar down and opened the door to see Alex standing there.

“Oh hey Alex. Tobin’s not home.” Kelley said with a smirk. “I thought you would have known that.” she teased.

Alex blushed slightly. “Oh well I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d return that reggae CD she let me borrow.”

“You couldn’t have just brought it to band practice? Or did you just want an excuse to see us, specifically Tobin?” Kelly laughed. She was determined to get to the bottom of their weird friendship and try to get them to hook up if they weren’t already.

“Oh like I said I was in the neighborhood.”

“I know just giving you some shit. Anyway wanna come in. I’ve been working on this chord progression forever. I’ll teach it to you. Maybe you can come up with some lyrics.” Kelley responded. 

Kelley ran to her room to grab her other guitar and handed it over to Alex. They sat down and Kelley quickly ran through the chord progression for Alex. Alex was able to pick up the strum pattern fairly quickly and they sat there playing through the same four chords. 

After ten minutes Alex sat up and set the guitar down. She practically ran to the other room and came back with a notebook and a pen. She started to scribble some lines onto the paper.

“Do you have something?” Kelley excitedly asks?

“Wait a second. Just keep playing.”

Kelley keeps strumming the chords and suddenly Alex begins to sing.

“9 to 5, another daily grind.  
She feels like she’ll die  
It is time to go through the motions  
Everything is getting out of focus.”

Kelley stops playing when Alex stops singing.

“Dude..wow lets finish this.” Kelley breathes.

Alex smiles and they continue playing and writing. Fifteen minutes later they have a complete song that they can’t wait to show Ashlyn and Tobin. An hour later when the two other girls get home they play them their new song. They get everything set up and Tobin and Ashlyn quickly come up with parts to complete it. The four girls look at each other realizing that they have finished easily the best song they have written as a band. And they couldn’t wait to show it off to people.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. I started a new job that I work super early in the morning and is pretty demanding! Thanks for hanging in there! Please feel free to post any criticisms or feedback that you want!

Chapter 8

Kelley was getting excited. The University of Oregon had contacted them wondering if they wanted to play a back to school concert in the student center. This had the potential to be their biggest concert by far since Alex joined the band. She was also excited to play their new song “9 to 5” for the first time live. She was busy setting up some speakers and moniters while Ashlyn, Tobin and Alex got their stuff ready. It was about an hour before the show and already students were milling around the student center.

“Going to be a good show tonight.” Ashlyn says as she passes Kelley.

“Dont get nervous!” Kelley yells.

Ashlyn turns around and gives Kelley two middle fingers before grabbing her bass drum and setting it up. 

Kelley stands up and glances at Tobin and is unsurprised to see her talking with Alex. 

I have to find a way to get those two together she thinks to herself.

 

*_________*

 

Finally the show is starting Tobin thinks. She grabs her bass and slings it over her shoulder and looks at Alex. She smiles at her and feels jittery when Alex returns the smile. She looks over at Kelley on the opposite side of Alex and admires how this is the one thing that Kelley really cares about. This is what Kelley considers her career. Finally she looks at Ashlyn who as always is goofing off. Tobin notices her making faces at the crowd. When she looks where Ashlyn is looking she is not surprised to see Ali standing on the side of the stage. 

Tobin looks out at the crowd. There are easily six hundred kids packed into the student center to see the concert. She meets Ashlyn’s eye and suddenly Ashlyn yells “1, 2, 3, 4!”

They start playing at the same time going into one of their originals they had wrote years ago. It’s in your face and it gets the crowd going. As they progress through the set list Tobin can tell that it is going very well. She can see students taking pictures and videos on their phones and she sees them dancing with one another. About half way through the set, they play the new song that Kelley and Alex had written about a week earlier. Tobin starts to gauge the reaction of the crowd. At first things quiet down a little bit and Tobin gets nervous. But she sees that everyone seems to be listening to the song, so maybe the silence is a good thing. 

Suddenly there are a bunch of phones out and Tobin notices that most of them are recording video. They make their way through the rest of the song and the cheer at the end is deafening. Tobin smiles to herself and looks at Alex. They gaze at one another maybe a little bit too long, but Tobin wants to convey how proud she is of Alex for writing that song. Tobin knows that this song is going to be a hit.

After the concert they get a standing ovation and they are swarmed by exciting college kids. They spend a good half an hour talking and milling around the student center before they start to load their gear. Halfway through a couple students come up to them and invite them to a party that is at a house about three blocks from campus. They all decide that they could party and tell the boys that they will be at the house after they get done loading their equipment. 

An hour later they step inside the house. There is music blaring from a stereo and they notice there is a beer pong table set up in the living area of the house. Ashlyn and Ali look at each other and then quickly head over to the beer pong table to challenge the winners of the game that is currently being played. Kelley heads to the kitchen were a kid is playing at being a bartender. She gets a beer and decides to grab one for Tobin and Alex.

“Hey kid make those two extremely strong,” she tells the kid.

“Whatever you say” he responds. 

Kelley grabs the mixed drinks and finds Tobin and Alex and gives them their drinks. They stand and watch Ashlyn and Ali dominate the team they are facing in beer pong and then head into the other room where there is a TV hooked up with Just Dance being played. They laugh at the drunk students who are currently playing the game. After they are done Tobin and Alex decide that they want to give it a try. Kelley watches and sips on her drink. She realizes how neither one of them is that great of a dancer but laughs to herself. 

*_______*

Tobin was having the time of her life at the party. She danced with Alex and they were inseparable at the party. Whenever her drink was empty Kelley was there to hand her another one. She quickly became buzzed due to the fact that she was somewhat of a light weight. She noticed that Alex was quickly becoming drunk also. 

“Hey Tobin! You and Alex need to play us at beer pong!” Ashlyn yelled.

Tobin smiled and grabbed Alex’s hand. As she did so her hand felt like it was on fire. She momentarily stopped wondering what it could mean.

“Hey are you all right?” Alex asked.

“Yes. Just focusing on kicking Ashlyn and Ali’s asses at beer pong.” Tobin replied. 

As they walked over to the table Tobin noticed ten cups on either side of the table. Since Ashlyn and Ali were on a huge winning streak they got to go first. Ashlyn overshot the table, while Ali made a cup. Tobin and Alex each drank a sip of their mixed drink and then tossed the ping pong balls. Tobin barely missed but Alex made her cup. Each team took turns shooting at the cups until Tobin and Alex had to make two more cups and Ashlyn and Ali had to make one more. 

“Don’t choke Ash.” Tobin teased.

“I never choke, I’m a professional,” Ashlyn replied with a smirk on her face. However both Ali and Ashlyn missed their final cup. Tobin took a deep breathe and tossed the ball. She watched it arc and land neatly in one of the cups.

“Yes! Come on Alex you got this!” Tobin practically screamed. 

Alex took a deep breath and tossed. The ball hit the rim of the cup and bounced onto the table.

“Shit!” Alex sighed.

Ali took her shot and the ball went straight into the cup. Ashlyn rolled hers to Tobin giving them only one chance at a rebuttal. Tobin aimed and tossed, but the ball missed the cup.

“Yes! Still undefeated!” Ashlyn yelled.

Tobin laughed and grabbed another drink. Alex followed her into the kitchen, grabbing another drink for herself. 

“Hey lets go outside and sit for a bit. It’s getting a bit crowded in here.” Alex suggested.

“Sounds good to me.” Tobin responded. 

They walked outside and decided to just sit on the steps leading up to the house. It had finally cooled off in the early hours of the morning.

“The show tonight was pretty awesome. You were spot on tonight playing bass.”

Tobin smiled at the compliment. “You didn’t do too bad yourself tonight.”

Alex blushed and returned the smile. “I’m just glad that I actually auditioned for the vocalist spot. These past few weeks have been amazing. And you guys have been so great in teaching me all the things that I need to know.” Alex knew that the alcohol was making her say things that she wouldn’t normally but she kept on anyways. “And I’m glad that I met you Tobin. You have been an amazing friend and partner in crime.”

As Alex was talking Tobin began to think. Does she possibly feel the same way about me that I feel about her? Should I go for it?

Tobin continued with her inner struggle for a few more seconds before making her decision. She hesitantly reached out her hand to find Alex’s. When their hands touched Alex stopped talking and looked at Tobin. With a smile she grabbed Tobin’s hand and interlaced their fingers. Alex felt her eyes straying to Tobin’s lips and she quickly looked back up to Tobin’s face. 

Tobin could tell that Alex had been staring at her lips and she decided that right then and there to kiss Alex. She leaned in and softly placed her lips on Alex’s. The kiss lasted just a second before Tobin pulled away.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.” she said as she looked away.

Alex gently pulled her face to look back at her. “Me too.” 

And then Alex leaned and kissed Tobin. 

From the window Kelley smirked and knew that her plan to get them drunk worked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry this is a short set up chapter. I have been insanely busy that last few weeks so hopefully things will start to slow down and I can update on a more regular basis. Thanks again for the comments you guys are the best!

Chapter 9

Kelley awoke with a start. She shivered slightly as she lay and looked over at her clock. 4:28am. Ever since the gig and party two weeks ago she hasn’t been able to sleep that well. Every night she would wake up at around 4:30am due to her dreams. And every night her dreams included one record label manager Hope Solo. Most of the time the dreams were innocent enough. Her and Hope at dinner. Her and Hope spending a day at the beach and surfing. But when the dreams weren’t innocent, Kelley blushed at the thought. Her and Hope Solo making love with a passion she hasn’t known in the waking world. 

Thankfully tonight Kelley and Hope were just sitting and hanging out and Kelley didn’t wake up with a longing to feel Hope’s lips against hers. She just woke up with an ache to be near Hope. Part of it she knew was she felt left out. Tobin and Alex were together almost non-stop since the party and their awkward kiss. Although they weren’t labeling it, they were pretty much girlfriends in their honeymoon phase, where they had to spend every possible moment together. Then you had Ashlyn and Ali who were the perfect couple. Kelley hated being the only single one in the band. 

Finally after what seemed like ages, Kelley slowly drifted off for some more restless sleep.

*_______*

Today was a big day. They were playing their first show in Seattle since Alex joined the band. Tobin had long since gotten ready to depart. She quickly chose her favorite pair of skinny jeans with the knees ripped out and her favorite v-neck t-shirt to wear to the show. She was however still at Alex’s helping her to figure out what she was going to wear.

“Alex, dude it’s been like an hour. Just pick something. Whatever you choose you look amazing in.”

“Thanks Tobin, but I just don’t know what to wear!” Alex smiles as she turns to face Tobin. She walks over and gives Tobin a kiss. “What do you think I should wear?”

“How about nothing?” Tobin jokes.

“Right…..I’m sure everyone would love that at the show. But seriously, I need your input.”

“Ok Alex, how about the white v-neck and some skinny jeans. It’s always worked for me.”

Alex changes into the suggested clothes and finds them acceptable. With that Tobin links her arm through Alex’s and they walk to Tobin’s apartment where they meet Kelley and Ashlyn. They make sure they have all their equipment and then start the long drive to Seattle. 

Ashlyn was driving and Kelley was riding shotgun, where she was supposed to be helping with directions, but in actuality she was just playing DJ. Tobin and Alex sat in the back trying to keep their hands off of each other. 

“If you guys start making out in the backseat I’m going to make Kelley sit between you two!” Ashlyn joked.

Ashlyn laughed at the looks on Tobin and Alex’s faces. She also chuckled to herself after seeing the mortified look on Kelley’s face. If she was being honest with herself she was glad that Tobin and Alex finally got together. 

As they traveled on the music got crazier and the dancing in the car got wilder. They were all pumped to be playing at a trendy little bar in downtown Seattle. They all started feeding off of each others energy and when they finally reached Seattle they could all feel the electricity and excitement in the air. 

They started lugging their equipment into the bar and proceeded to set up for the show. There was already a small crowd of people milling around the bar that looked at them curiously.

“Man we really need to get some roadies.” Tobin complained. “Then this process would be so much easier.”

“Yeah whatever then you would just complain that they aren’t setting up fast enough!” Ashlyn replied. Tobin promptly punched her in the arm.

“Hey you’re lucky that Ali couldn’t make this show! She would totally kick your ass for that!”

Alex and Kelley started to laugh.

Suddenly that bartender walked over to them with drinks in his hand. He walked up to Kelley and said, “These are courtesy of the lady sitting at the bar.” And he walked away.

After the distributing the drinks Kelley looked at the bar and her heart started to race. Hope Solo was sitting at the bar. When she saw them looking at her she raised her glass and nodded in their direction.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! I have been working two jobs that have extremely odd hours and up to 60 hours a week....I really plan on continuing this story so thanks for waiting for me

Chapter 10

Kelley quickly finished setting up her amp, and her pedal board. She plugged in her guitar and tuned it in an effort to zone out Hope. Before she could finish however Hope sauntered over to the band. 

“Heard you guys were playing in Seattle so the label send me to check up on you guys.” Hope stated, “This could lead to very good things if all goes well tonight.”

With that Hope walked away and sat back down at the bar.

“So I guess pressure’s on for tonight.” Ashlyn says with a smirk on her face.

Kelley felt butterflies appear in her stomach for the first time since they played their first few shows as a band. And they weren’t because she was nervous about playing music. It was because Hope freakin Solo had to show up to their gig tonight. And she was nervous, she wanted to impress Hope. She also noticed how good Hope looked. Her jeans hugged her in all the right places. Kelley felt embarrassed by the thoughts she was having about the manager. 

Finally the show started and everything went smoothly. Alex sang her heart out and Kelley’s guitar solos were some of the best improvisation work she has ever done. The crowd was on its feet and was responding to the energy that the band was putting out. In turn when the crowd got more energized the band became more energized and played better and became tighter as a group. And to top it all off the crowd interacted with the band really well. They laughed at all of Tobins stupid jokes and danced around when Alex or Ashlyn told them too. 

Kelley also noticed that Hope was in the crowd in front of the stage seeming to have a good time. She was dancing to some of their tunes and smiling constantly at the band. And honestly Kelley thought she was mainly smiling at her. She quickly looked away and focused on playing the guitar. She didn’t allow herself to think about the gorgeous girl standing not ten feet away from her swaying to the music. 

Finally after putting on a two hour show they were done. The crowd was till fired up and the bartender came up to the band with a beer for each of them.

“They’re on the house, you guys killed it,” he said. 

Kelley gratefully took her beer and took a long draw from the bottle.

“Woah, slow down Kel, we still gotta load shit up before we start partying,” Tobin joked.

Kelley smiled at her friend and finished her beer. She tore down her stuff and quickly carried it out to the van. After she was done she walked back into the bar and ordered another beer. After a couple of minutes the rest of the band joined and they moved to a booth near the back of the bar. There was a constant stream of people that wanted to talk to the band or to buy one of their T-shirts. Kelley was disappointed to notice that Hope stayed away and was sitting at the bar. 

“Hey guys I’m going to talk to the record label chick, see what she thought.” Kelley told the others.

“Yeah ok. Are you sure that’s all your going to talk about?” Ashlyn asked with a smirk on her face.

“What do you mean?” Kelley asked.

“Oh nothing, I’ve just noticed how you stared at her for the first part of the show.” Ashlyn replied with a laugh.

“Shut up.” Kelley said as she left the booth and walked up to Hope.

“Hey so what did you think of the show?” Kelley asked as she sat down next to Hope.

“It was pretty good, still need to work on some things. Hey bartender, give me too more beers.” Hope replied. 

The bartender walked over and opened two bottles of beer and passed them to Hope. Hope quickly slid one of them over to Kelley. “You guys should think of a tour of the Pacific Northwest. Hit up parts of Washington and Oregon that you have never played, think about playing in Idaho and maybe even Utah. Just get a mini tour going, that’ll get you some more fans. But it was a very good show you guys have good chemistry and know how to keep an audience entertained.”

Kelley was thrilled with the praise but also knew that Hope brought up some good points. They needed to branch out. “So what are your plans for the rest of the evening?” Kelley asked trying to make conversation. She wasn’t ready to leave Hope’s presence.

Hope smiled crookedly at Kelley. “Who wants to know?”

 

“Um i guess I do.”

“Probably stick around here for awhile. I haven’t spent a night at bar in a long time.” Hope said.

Kelley grinned. “Well what do you say we play some darts or something. I’m sure we could kick Tobin and Alex’s asses if they aren’t too busy making out.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Kelley and Hope walked back to the booth that was currently occupied by the rest of the Nutmeg Queens. They convinced Tobin and Alex to play them at darts. Ashlyn decided that she was going to grab a couple more beers and then watch them play.

Hope and Kelley quickly fall behind Tobin and Alex. Kelley can’t hit a decent score no matter how hard she tries and Alex apparently plays darts all the time. 

“I thought you said you were good at darts?” Hope questioned Kelley.

“I never said anything like that. I just didn’t think there was anyway we would lose. Tobin sucks at darts.” Kelley responded. 

They were playing a team game of 301. Tobin and Alex only needed 46 points to win while Hope and Kelley still needed well over 100. Alex stepped up an threw her first dart: Bullseye. Now they needed just 21 points. She threw her next dart and hit 10 and she hit the 1 with her last dart. Kelley inwardly groaned. They were 10 points away from losing the game of darts. 

“Hey Kel you sure know how to impress certain people.” Ashlyn said under her breath so that Hope couldn’t hear. 

Kelley stuck out her tongue at Ashlyn. It was her turn to throw the darts. She threw her darts and got a grand total of 18 points.

“Dammit!” Kelley yelled at herself.

“Woah someone needs more beer. You’re being too competitive!” Alex said with a laugh.

“That sounds like a good idea. I’ll get more!” Hope said. 

Hope came back with a beer for everyone. Tobin was currently meditated over her throws. 

“Hey just toss the darts! This is embarrassing for Hope and Kelley.” Ashlyn yelled.

Tobin smiled and threw her dart. It sailed through the air and of course hit the 10. 

“Yes!” Alex yelled. She ran to Tobin and kissed her. “You are awesome babe!”

Kelley groaned. “Ugh get a room guys…”

Tobin broke away from Alex and grinned at Kelley. “Jealous Kel?”

“No, lets play again, and this time we’ll beat the crap out of you guys.” Kelley responded.

“No can do Kel. I limit myself to one game of darts a night.” Tobin said.

With that Tobin, Alex and Ashlyn went back to the booth to sit down.

“My bad I usually beat Tobin at darts.” Kelley apologized.

“No worries it was a fun game.” Hope replied.

They went back to the bar and ordered more drinks. 

“So Hope what should we do next?” Kelley asked and immediately regretted it knowing that she might have been a little to forward.

Hope arched her eyebrow at Kelley. “Well I’m going to keep drinking.”

Kelley sighed in relief. “Sounds good to me!”

Hope and Kelley continued to drink together, and as the night progressed it became easier and easier for Kelley to talk to Hope. She found out about her family and how she got into the record label business. She also found out that Hope was single saying that she had no time for a relationship. This made Kelley extremely happy. She also noticed as the night went on that Hope would look directly into her eyes as they talked and that she also asked Kelley some personal questions. 

As the it hit 2 in the morning Tobin sauntered up over to them. “Hey Kel, let’s head to the hotel so we can get some sleep for the drive tomorrow.”

“Yeah is suppose we should.” Kelley replied. “Hope I had a great time chatting tonight, hopefully we can play another show up her in Seattle sooner than later!”

As Kelley got up to leave Hope grabbed her wrist. “Or you could spend the night at my place.”

Kelley suddenly forgot how to breathe. She knew Hope was drunk, but she would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t want this to happen. Tobin gasped slightly and snickered at Kelley.

“I don’t know Hope….” Kelley muttered.

“It’ll be fine I’ll get you back to the hotel in the morning by say ten?” Hope asked Tobin.

“Yeah that would be fine.”

“All right.” Kelley couldn’t keep the excitement from her face.

As Tobin walked away to tell Alex and Ashlyn the plan, Hope grabbed Kelley’s hand and led her out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this chapter was kinda hard for me to write, but I hope you like it.

Chapter 11

Hope quickly hailed a taxi and she pushed Kelley inside. She told the cabbie the address and then climbed in the back seat next to Kelley. As the cab pulled away from the curb, Kelley gathered her courage and put her hand into Hope’s. Hope looks over and smirks at Kelley.

“How long have you been waiting to do that?”

“What?” Kelley asks surprised. She had no idea that Hope knew how hard she had been crushing on her. 

“Don’t play stupid Kelley. I had an idea at the bar,” Hope said as she pressed her lips on Kelley’s. 

Kelley was so surprised that she forgot to kiss Hope back for a few seconds. When she realized she was just sitting there she blushed and started to kiss Hope. She put all of the things that she had been holding back and wanting to say into the kiss. After a couple of minutes Hope broke away from Kelley and grinned.

“Well damn if I would have known I would have suggested leaving earlier.”

As the cab drove on Hope and Kelley passed the time either talking or kissing. When the cab finally pulled up in front of Hope’s house Hope paid the driver. Kelley practically sprinted to the door because she didn’t wear a jacket. Hope wrapped her in a hug as she unlocked the door and opened to let Kelley inside. When Hope shut the door she turned Kelley around and pressed her up against it. Startled Kelley looked up and that’s when Hope started to kiss her. The kisses were not gentle but full of need and passion.

Damn, Kelley thought, she’s not wasting anytime. Kelley then proceeded to kiss her back while she ran her fingers through Hope’s hair. This seems to encourage Hope. She starts to kiss Kelley with even more passion if thats possible. Hope’s hand starts to creep up under Kelley’s shirt as they continue to kiss.

Suddenly Hope hooks her hands under Kelley’s knees and shoulders and she picks Kelley up.

“What are you doing?” Kelley asks annoyed that Hope had stopped kissing her.

“Taking you to the bedroom.” Is all Hope says in response. 

As Hope says this Kelley’s heart begins to race. Her mind starts to run a million miles a minute and she realizes that there is no turning back now. Not that she would want to. The fact that Hope was a record label manager that had scouted her band was not lost on her. But what the hell she thought, I’ve wanted this for awhile, and it’s not like she’s attached to our band at the moment.

When Hope opens the door to her room and sets Kelley on the bed, she is in ecstasy. She has been waiting for this. Hope slowly crawls into bed next to her and gently starts to remove Kelley’s shirt. Kelley’s breath quickened as she reciprocated this gesture. Hope put her legs on either side of Kelley and bent down to start kissing her again. Kelley felt Hope’s lips touch her own and she almost lost it. She reached up and pulled Hope closer to her. Hope’s shirt rides up a little bit as she is pulled down to Kelley, and Kelley marvels at the skin that is exposed. They continue to kiss for a while before Kelley pulls away.

“Doesn’t seem fair that you still have your shirt on.” She says with all the cheek she can muster.

Hope quickly discards her shirt and resumes kissing Kelley. Kelley can feel the soft fabric of Hope’s bra brushing against her skin. She feels like her skin is on fire. She quickly reaches behind Hopes back and starts to unclasp her bra.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Hope asks suddenly serious.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Kelley responds with a smile.

In response Hope removes her bra and quickly gets Kelley out of hers. Kelley goes in for another kiss but Hope ducks beneath her. Kelley gasps as Hope starts to suck on her breast. Hope is surprisingly gentle. Kelley lets out a moan of pure pleasure which only adds fuel to the fire for Hope. As she kisses Kelley’s breasts her hand strays down to the button of Kelley’s jeans. With one swift motion Kelley’s jeans are unbuttoned and Hope is rapidly pulling them down Kelley’s legs with one hand. 

If Kelley wasn’t too pre-occupied with the sensations she was feeling she would have been impressed with the way Hope had taken off her pants. Suddenly she put her hands in Hope’s hair and started to play with it.

“About the only thing I am capable of doing right now,” Kelley thinks to herself. She also notices that she is getting very wet down there and she just wants to take this to the next level. She puts her hands on the side of Hopes face and brings it up to her level.

Hope gives her a questioning look as Kelley places a kiss on her lips. She knows what she wants to happen, but she is usually not his forward. Screw it she thinks, I’m drunk and this is the woman I’ve been wanting to do this with.

“Did you take my pants off just to admire my underwear?” she asks Hope with smirk on her face.

Hope arches her eyebrows. “I guess not.”

Hope reaches down and first takes off the rest of her clothes before removing Kelley’s underwear. She reaches up and readjusts Kelley so she can get a better angle for what she was going to do. When she was satisfied that Kelley was situated the right way, she slowly started to kiss Kelley starting at her foot and rising to her center. When she gets there she starts to slowly rub Kelley’s core. A slight moan escapes Kelley’s lips. With a smile Hope begins to rub a little bit faster and rougher. As the friction increases, Kelley begins to breathe a little bit faster and her moans become louder.

“Yes, Hope don’t stop….”

With that Hope places her lips on Kelley’s clit and begins to flick her tongue along it. She also inserts one finger into Kelley. 

“Oh My god Hope.. fuck.. fuck.”

Hope is encouraged and inserts another finger and starts to move her fingers faster inside of Kelley. 

“HOPE! Shit, fuck don’t stop.. please”

Hope inwardly laughs that she is practically begging her not to stop. She increases her tongue movement and pulls her face away as she feels Kelley begin to tighten up. Suddenly Kelley relaxes and Hope knows that she finished her job.

“Oh my god Hope. That was amazing.” Kelley says breathlessly.

Hope smiles and crawls into the bed beside Kelley. “Next time you get to do me.”

Kelley smiles and turns out the light. “Deal.”


End file.
